


Space Bakes: A Love Story

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Feels, Awkward Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Christmas Fluff, Chronic Illness, Don’t post to another site, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Libraries, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: What happens when Cake Baker Keith meets Librarian Shiro? A great love story ensues.





	Space Bakes: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Long suffering lackey, Keith, of  _ Space Bakes _ bakery knew every customer well.

From the stuffy suit with a sweet tooth (convinced that he knew everyone’s job better than they did) to the frantic ball of energy that loudly complained about the withdrawal of macaroons daily, Keith had every face, every order, committed to memory.

With long and boring hours, Keith yearned for something new and exciting to break up the dull, monotonous series of events that allowed him to get paid. After all, rent wasn't cheap and he had a hungry wolf-pup to feed. Aside from that, he did work with one of his best friends since childhood, someone who knew the Art of the Gourmet like the back of his hand, so he wasn’t completely alone.

After the initial rush of workmen and students, snapping up breakfast, with barely a thank you or please, Keith already felt done for the day. Did it really kill people to be mindful and practice basic manners?

 

It was almost 8am and  _ Space Bakes _ still had to entertain he good old faithful regulars, Emperor Why-Must-I-Pay-Extra-To-Sit-In and his sour faced wife, Empress I-Pay-Your-Taxes and their snot faced brat, Prince The-Customer-Is-Always-Right.

Even his colleague and friend, the diplomatic Hunk, struggled to stay patient in the face of such ignorance, and luckily for him, he was on bake off duty the morning.

Not so much luck for Keith.

 

Keith sighed harshly, bending down behind the counter to readjust the cakes after Mr Indecisive changes his order four times that morning, which honestly was a record compared to his usual six or seven. He caught sight of a new customer’s legs through the glass and frowned, focusing on the task at hand.

Keith despaired, but he tried to mask the irritation in his voice and unwilling to leave his personal barrier against ungrateful customers just yet. “Just a second.”

“It's okay. Take your time, no rush.”

 

That gentle voice lacked any of the usual passive aggressive, snippy tone he was accustomed to. In fact, it was the gentlest voice Keith had ever heard, a voice he knew he hadn't heard before.

And he  _ knew _ his regulars.

Drawn by the sincere sound, Keith bolted upright, only to be greeted by the softest eyes. The tall stranger’s smile felt warmth, like he welcomed a familiar face. It made Keith feel… special, a rarity in the customer service business.

With a striking fringe of snow white contrasting against his black hair, inviting pools of ebony, and a strange scar across the bridge of his nose, this stranger stood out to Keith, but in all the right ways. His long winter jacket accentuated his build, topped with a purple scarf around his neck for warmth.

Keith swore he saw a lanyard tucked inside his jacket, concealing the identity of this patient soul whose sweet smile put the entire bakery to shame. Slowly, the baker maintained his composure after spending too long staring at the man across the counter.

 

“...How can I help you?” Keith mumbled, cursing his desert dry mouth.

The stranger briefly glanced at the overheard menu before returning his penetrating warmth upon a flustered Keith, who realised this boring job wasn't too bad all of a sudden, no reason.

“You know what? A cappuccino sounds perfect.” Mr Hunky Dreamboat gave another dazzling smile with the blinding intensity of forty hot suns. In his sugar coated red apron and corporate logo cap, Keith felt vastly inferior, but that smile, those dreamy eyes, elevated his heart and soul, allowing him to bask in the benevolence of a God among men.

The stranger elaborated further, trying to be helpful to his server, which endeared Keith to him more. “Take away, please.”

Keith wished this handsome stranger would take  _ him _ out.

 

Remembering that he was still on the clock, Keith mentally kicked himself into action, preparing the hot drink for him. While the coffee magic worked its magic, the smitten baker clasped his hands together. “So… would you, y’know… like something to eat with that?” Keith chastised himself for sounding so unsure, so stupid, like he hadn't a clue what he was doing.

A mischievous twinkle lurked in the stranger’s eyes, as he held up his hands, grinning sheepishly. “Guilty as charged. Between you and me?” Suddenly, the man bent over the counter, shooting a conspiratory smirk, his rich voice melting into a smooth, sinful syrup to Keith’s ears.

“I'm a _ sucker _ for _ sweet _ things.”

Keith’s insides melted, and he cursed every God of Employment for thrusting this temptation upon him when he was on the job. Keith could only gape like a fish at how enticingly close they were, and that  _ scent. _

“Got any suggestions for a sweet tooth…” A lowered gaze upon the name tag before hitting him with his best shot. “... _ Keith _ ?”

Something inside Keith lurched, like every butterfly swarming inside his uneasy stomach exploded into a frenzy, desiring freedom. Thankfully, Keith supported himself with two firm hands on the counter, his unsteady legs threatening to give way at any moment. He gulped, losing a battle of professionalism with every flutter of those inviting eyes.

“I…” Keith managed a smile, desperate not to appear like an idiot in front of this man. “There’s the salted caramel donuts? They’re limited time only, so…”

The stranger moaned with approval, something Keith did not need at that moment in time. “You're reading my mind. Salted caramel’s my one true weakness. I might have to take you up on that tempting offer, Keith.”

 

With shaky hands, Keith wrapped up the requested donut, placing the treat on the counter between them, trying not to overheat at the sight of those grateful eyes and that  _ smile _ .

Keith thrust his thumb behind him. “I-I’m just gonna get your…”

The stranger simply smiled, fishing his gloved hands into his satchel bag, to retrieve his wallet. Somehow, Keith finished preparing the cappuccino, sprinkling chocolate powder upon the frothy topping before turning to place the finished hot drink on the counter with his drink.

At least he would have done if two left feet and gravity didn’t intervene at the worst possible moment, causing him to clatter against the counter.

 

When Keith got back up, a hot wave of horror and shame flooded him upon comprehending what he had done.

The tall, handsome stranger now sported a nasty coffee stain on the front of his jacket, and he stared at Keith with wide eyes.

Keith panicked, hating himself for being so stupid. He staggered around the counter, grabbing a nearby cloth, as he approached the shocked patron. “ _ Shit! _ I’m so sorry, I-” The freaked out baker flinched, realising he just swore in front of a customer, and knew the situation was spiraling further out of control.

Before Keith could keep digging, the stranger suddenly placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. The expected anger didn’t come, nor did the ugly ranting and the threats of getting him fired. Instead, the stranger gazed down at him with a worried expression, unphased by the state of his clothing.

“Keith, are you alright?”

“...Oh. I’m,” Keith trailed off, touching his aching forehead, a bump from the fall. “I’m alright.”

The stranger didn’t seem convinced, squeezing Keith’s shoulder gently. “Are you sure? That was quite a tumble you took.”

 

Keith nodded, then stared at the spreading stain on the stranger’s jacket. He hastily reached out to dab at the offending mess he caused with the cloth he brought with him, only for the stranger to lower his gloved hand onto his to still him.

“Don’t worry about that,” the stranger said softly, patting his hand reassuringly. “You’re more important than a piece of clothing.”

When the stranger drew closer, Keith instinctively closed his eyes,  _ swearing _ he died and went to heaven. His blissful haze was short lived by the reality of the stranger tracing his fingers along Keith’s head, feeling the bump. The young man tensed, finally breaking the spell.

The stranger drew his hand back, a flicker of guilt on his face. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Keith answered, not wanting the stranger to leave. “No, I’m fine. It’s just a bump. I’ll live.”

 

Relieved, the stranger smiled before slowly beginning to unbutton his jacket, an action that got Keith’s attention. “Good. I was worried there.” Eventually, he peeled off the clothing to reveal a firm fitting black turtleneck sweater, and the once obscured lanyard, now revealing the identity of the other man.

Takashi Shirogane. Librarian.

_ Oh. _ A Librarian. Though Keith was hardly the reading type, he appreciated the quiet sanctuary of libraries and often drifted to them when he needed sanctuary from the loud and unforgiving noise that came with crowds.

The stranger followed Keith’s line of sight, and smiled. “I work at the library nearby. You ever been there before?”

Keith tried not to sound hopelessly pathetic this time. “Sometimes. I’ve never seen you there before.”  _ And I never forget a face _ , Keith avoided voicing aloud at the risk of sounding like a creeper. “You... new?”

“No, I’m just the man behind the scenes,” the man known as Takashi replied, laughing softly. “I always start early, so… you might see me a little more? That is, if you’re not sick of the sight of me already.”

Keith’s embarrassment escalated, and he prayed for the ground to swallow him up. “...Lemme make you another cup. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Humiliated, Keith went to work whipping up his second cappuccino for him, offering extra chocolate sprinkles and a shot of caramel as way of an apology. Once he placed the drink next to the donut, he held his hand up.

“Free of charge,” Keith muttered, still red with shame. “It’s my fault for… y’know…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shiro insisted, offering money to Keith without reservation. “Accidents happen. I once dropped a hardback encyclopedia on a borrower’s foot once. Talk about embarrassing. He’s a regular too, so egg on my face every single day.”

Keith laughed softly, grateful for the attempt to make him feel better. “Thanks, uh…”

“Call me Shiro. That’s what my friends call me.”

 

_ Shiro. His name was Shiro. His friends call him that. And I can call him that. _ Resisting the urge to beam like an idiot, Keith cleared his throat, trying to play it cool.

Before Keith could respond, the man known as Shiro waved his hand. “Thanks again. You’re a lifesaver. Can't function without a cup, you know? Nice to meet you, Keith.”

 

Watching Shiro depart, only then did Keith release the blissful sigh lingering on his lips. His cheeks were dusted pink and those whimsical, half-laden eyes never left the entrance Shiro left from.

Keith was Shiro’s lifesaver, and for the first time, he liked the sound of his own name being said. A flurry of giddiness seized Keith, like a storm of bubbly optimism, causing him to nearly giggle uncontrollably out loud.

At his work.

 

“Hey, Keith, once you're done making googly eyes at the customers, can you help me out back real quick?”

Hunk’s playful request broke through Keith’s rose tinted spectacle world, and the grumpy part of him resurfaced out of humiliation.

“I wasn't making googly eyes!” Keith retorted defiantly, betrayed by the crimson consuming his face.

Entirely unconvinced, Hunk shot him a smug smirk. “Yeah, sure thing, Keith. Thing you can be not distracted long enough to help me bring a new batch through? Came up with a new recipe last night. Totally sweet.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith followed his friend to the staff area, but not without giving one last parting shot to the front door…

“Keith?”

“I'm coming!”

 

xxx

 

Another day broke, and Shiro returned, same time. Keith barely concealed the excited shimmer in his gaze, as his not-so-mysterious man came through the door. Once their eyes met, a pleasant exchange of smiles followed, as Shiro approached the counter.

“Good morning, Keith,” Shiro greeted him, and Keith nearly swooned right there.

_ Shiro remembers my name. Somebody remembers my name. _

 

Keith broke out into the biggest smile despite himself, trying to tense out the infectiously happy bursts of energy out by gripping the front of his apron tightly. It was either that or make more of a fool of himself by fawning helplessly over his favourite new customer.

Who looked ridiculously too good running his fingers through the White of his hair in Keith’s opinion.

 

“Hi,” Keith said breathlessly, too absorbed in Shiro to realise how unlike himself he sounded in that moment. “Listen, sorry again for yesterday. I hope I didn’t wreck your jacket.”

Shiro shook his head, flicking a stray snowflake from his hair. “You don’t have to apologise. Everything’s fine. And… you left an impression.”

The cheerful warmth radiating from Shiro’s gentle expression settled Keith’s nerves. It was peculiar to think the man he only met yesterday already had a calming effect on him, given how frazzled he had been.

“Literally,” Keith muttered, then screwed his eyes shut, worrying he blurted out the wrong thing again. However, Shiro’s laughter soothed his concerns, like a tranquil vibration stilling the troubled waters of his anxious heart.

“You can say that again,” Shiro chuckled, his tender gaze devoid of malicious teasing. “So, busy morning?”

Keith leaned over the counter, propping himself up with his elbows. “Kinda, but for what it’s worth, I’m glad you came back. After yesterday, I mean. With the whole… _ thing. _ ”

“Well,” Shiro began, faintly biting his lip. “I’m a creature of habit, and that cappuccino you made? Out of this world.”

“Like Space Bakes,” Keith said without thinking, then regretting saying something so stupid, and tried to backpedal with explanations of his own joke. “‘Cause we’re, like… a bakery… with a space… name…” Thoroughly mortified, Keith’s voice trailed off into a small, self-aware whisper. “...And I’ll be quiet now.”

Shiro brushed his hand against his mouth, lowering his head, before returning his attention back to Keith. “Don’t be. It’s…  _ cute. _ ”

 

Keith short-circuited. Being called cute was the last straw in shattering the mirror he erected between himself and others. Shiro came into his life and broke down every barrier with ease, leaving Keith feeling vulnerable and open.

Which honestly? Didn’t feel  _ that _ bad.

When his awareness slowly returned to him, Keith decided there and then to give his favourite Patron extra sprinkles on his donut and coffee for the rest of his life.

 

xxx

 

Every morning a little around 8am, Shiro came to  _ Space Bakes _ and Keith always served him. Sometimes, it was quiet enough for them to chat as the Librarian’s breakfast treats were prepared, but on busier mornings, as much as Keith despised the abrupt end to their morning routine, the smile and wink Shiro gave him was worth it.

It almost made dealing with the Emperor and his crappy, entitled family tolerable, or the unpleasant macaroon guy less of a hassle.

 

However, a few days shy of Christmas, Shiro didn’t come. At first, Keith was heartbroken, fearing he had grown tired of entertaining him and went off for breakfast somewhere else. That pitied sentiment was short lived when his trust in Shiro soared, and he was determined to find out what happened to him.

Maybe Shiro had fallen ill? It was cold season, and plenty of customers flocked into  _ Space Bakes _ sniffling and sneezing. Then the anger bubbled beneath the surface, at the thought some asshole gave Shiro the cold.

Thankful for the early finish, Keith bagged himself some salted caramel donuts and a coffee before darting out the door, determined to find Shiro, and the best place to start was his place of work.

The Library.

 

xxx

 

Beyond the entrance to the Library, Keith stepped inside a world of fiction and fact, of literature and learning. Greeted with countless wooden shelves stacked with books from the minds of storytellers and sharers of knowledge, he felt overwhelmed by how tiny the towering rows made him feel.

Had it always felt like this?

 

Keith barely got to the desk before a tall, intimidating man with flowing white hair like a winter’s waterfall thrust his finger at him, curling his lip in evident displeasure. “Rule number three! No consumables in our Sol Sanctum! Remove yourself if you insist on keeping your edibles!”

Keith paused momentarily, surprised by the sheer volume, before answering back, furrowing his brow. “Yeah, well, there’s rules against being noisy, but you seem pretty okay with that.”

 

Before the Library staff member could respond, another stepped in, holding her hand out to diffuse the situation. Dressed in a pastel blue sweater and a pink skirt, she gave a very welcoming presence compared to her companion draped from head to foot in black and purple hues. “Please, let us calm for a spell, shall we?” She turned to her colleague, an awkward smile on her face, as she adjusted her sweater. “Lotor, I understand your… respect for the rules, but we mustn't antagonise those who enter our space.”

“My dear Allura,” the Librarian named Lotor said, softening his voice suddenly. “Your diplomacy is one of your most endearing aspects, however, the rules are in place for a reason. If we bend knee to one, we must to all.”

Allura nodded, her crystal blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight cast from the high windows. “Perhaps we should offer our assistance to this young man before coming to a decision upon that matter? Libraries open their arms to all that enter.” She turned to Keith, a kind smile on her lips. “Forgive us. How may we assist you today?”

 

Without missing a beat, Lotor intervened after observing Keith’s attire. “ _ You’re  _ the one.”

“Excuse me?” Keith asked, unsure if he liked where this was going.

“If my observations are correct,” the stern Librarian began, tossing strands of snow white hair behind his shoulder. “I do believe you’re the young man our colleague talks about. With _nauseating_ indulgence, might I add.”

“Lotor!” Allura hissed, shooting him a reprimanding look, before turning back to Keith. “My apologies. My friend here has… particular manner of phrases at times. Am I to understand you are… Keith? From the bakery?”

Surprised, Keith persists nevertheless. “Shiro… talks about me?”

“Non stop,” Lotor said firmly.

Allura ignored Lotor’s cheekiness, focusing solely on Keith. “Indeed. He is rather…” She paused, considering her words carefully. “...taken with you. Yes, I believe that is the correct phrase.”

 

The off duty baker flushed.  _ Wow. Someone as great as Shiro really thinks about me? Even talks about me to his friends at work? And… they don’t seem to be bad things. Does he really…?  _ Eventually, he grounded himself, remembering why he came in the first place.

“The reason I’m here is…” Clutching the bag of treats to his chest, Keith knew he sounded like a helpless case, head over heels for someone he not long knew, but he carried on regardless. He  _ had _ to know. “Shiro always comes in the morning. 8am. Regular as clockwork, but not today. I just wondered if… he was okay?”

The worry in Keith’s voice carried over to Allura and Lotor, who exchanged glances. One weary sigh later, and they relented with Allura giving the honours. “Keith, I understand your concern. Shiro has been a little…” She shared a knowing look with Lotor before continuing. “...under the weather, but rest assured that Shiro is doing the best thing and recovering in the back. I am sure he would be most grateful for your consideration.”

“So, he is sick?” Keith’s eyes pleaded for answers. “Is it… Is it serious? A cold? What?”

Lotor grimaced. “I am afraid I cannot divulge the information of others, but what I will say is that it is not in his nature to concern others, including  _ you. _ ”

Allura sighed. “He did say if Keith came…” She thought carefully for a moment before resigning to the situation. “Keith, this way, please.”

 

Shooting Lotor one last look, Keith strode over, curious as to what Allura wanted of him. She ushered him into the room marked for Staff Only, down a tight corridor before coming to a closed door.

Librarian Allura knocked, only for a familiar voice to welcome her in. She cracked open the door, revealing a dimly light staff room with cushy seats, a small kitchen area with a kettle, and a quaint little bookshelf for the staff to appreciate books even on their breaks.

And on the couch pressed against the furthest wall lay Shiro, cracking open his bleary eyes and smiling weakly.

 

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro croaked, raising a hand faintly. “Miss me?”

Keith stayed silent, strolling over to Shiro’s side as Allura nodded. “I shall leave you two alone.”

Shiro gave her a light smile. “Thanks, Princess.”

Touched by the nickname, Allura smiled as she left, closing the door behind her and leaving the two men alone. They were together no longer than a second before Keith had to ask. “Shiro, what’s wrong? When you didn’t show up, I…”

As drained as Shiro felt, he brushed his hand against Keith’s shoulder, only for the other man to secure his grip there with his hand. The fatigued Librarian managed a content sound, even in light of how breathless he felt.

“S’ okay, Keith,” Shiro whispered, comfortingly. “This is… normal, just a… thing that happens… I’ll be fine. Sorry to worry you.” His attempt to lighten the mood with a laugh was less convincing given how hollow the normally vibrant sound was.

That only worried Keith more, his warm hand still clutching onto Shiro’s as he watched him with a curious expression. “What’s normal? I don’t understand.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes momentarily, clearly affected by some unseen discomfort, a threat that Keith was unable to perceive. The Librarian took shallow breaths, eventually shifting into a sitting upwards position, savouring the small victory in a way that Keith was soon to discover.

Shiro turned to Keith, regretting this inevitable moment. For the first time since his first loss, he mourned the man he had come to know and he feared would abandon him, just like  _ he  _ did.

 

Shiro spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

“I have this… disease…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas present for my GF, LightOfTheLucii, after briefly discussing this cute idea of baker Keith serving Shiro at his shop and being helplessly in love with him. As my GF is like the Keith to my Shiro, I based Shiro's profession on my own job (I work in a library.)
> 
> Hunk being Keith's best friend and work colleague comes from the fact I love their in show interactions because they bounce off each other very well, and Allura and Lotor as Librarians was the chance for me to give these two a little happiness after... *ahem* recent events. It's currently one-sided Lotor with ambiguity on Allura's part of whether she has feelings too or sees him as just a stickler for the rules work colleague. Let me know what you think.
> 
> The stinger at the end was a desire to explore Shiro's illness, which is touched on in the series, but I wanted to look at it from a real world perspective. As someone with chronic illness myself, it's something I relate to through Shiro, who is an inspirational figure for me in how strong he is even with his struggles.
> 
> Though the ending was a little sadder than I meant it to, I am hoping to work on chapter 2 at some point because this idea is too precious to pass up.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
